mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Conference of Philadelphia(Almost 3)
This page is for negotiations to end the Great War. Participants may include their terms below. Japanese Proposal Terms *Germany will cede German Shandong to the Kingdom of East China *Poland will cease to be a state, and will become part of Russia (map's gonna be updated) *Germany will cede Alsace-Lorraine and the Rhineland to France. *Denmark will become an independent state, which will enter an alliance with Norway, France and the UK. It will also receive Sleswig-Holstein. *Austria-Hungary will cede Galicia to Russia *Italy will sign a 15 year NAP with Austria-Hungary and France *Germany will sign a 15 year NAP with the UK, Norway and France *Japan will sign a 20 year NAP with Russia *Norway and the UK will sign a 15 year NAP with Sweden *Russia will sign a 15 year NAP with Norway Signatories *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland: *German Empire: *French Republic: *Russian Empire: *Japanese Empire: Emperor Meiji *Kingdom of Norway: *Kingdom of Italy: *Austro-Hungarian Empire: *Kingdom of Sweden: Discussion It was agreed the US would moderate discussion. Also, the war is still going on. Sure, change the name of the page. And yeah, but peace talks can start this year. I agree, except for the fact that on the map, Sean has taken two of my provinces when I specifically said I would not give them to him. Also, I added another condition, I bold. ' Also keep in mind that Germany can only take land form Poland if Russia lets them. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 13:40, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, no. I still feel it's bullshit in the first place that you even got Beijing, as it never officially was stated. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 16:12, March 17, 2015 (UTC) And on that map, I didn't take shit. Those two provinces were already Japanese. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 16:13, March 17, 2015 (UTC) How is it bullshit that I get Beijing? Look at the last year of the Chinese crusades. It says that Russian forces took Beijing and Japanese forces got pushed back. it seems like I'm more entitled to Beijing than you. Also, you did give yourself those two provinces. Check the latest almost three maps, and imps every single one of them they are under my control. ~fires I ain't liking the idea of Poland not being a state any longer. I joined the war to help them, not to let the Russians stomp all over them. Spartian300 (talk) 17:36, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Poland already collapsed. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 17:49, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Poland could always be reformed assuming you wreck the Germans and Russians. There is no way in hell I'm signing this. This is a blatant surrender on the side of the Central Powers when the war is not nearly over. "Savoia!" -Dax I say that some of this is a bit biased to the Allied side. This war should end with someone being overrun. - ScottyD To be fair, Dax, Germany is losing pretty hard. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 00:38, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Not hard enough! Besides, Germany would NEVER cede the Rhineland to France Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 00:46, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Considering that British Forces will be in Prussia Proper soon, They are losing pretty damn hard. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 01:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC) That's illogical -Dax That's what happens when you are at war with every nation that borders you. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:02, March 18, 2015 (UTC) They gain the ability of teleportation is what happens? -Dax The British are only a few miles off the coast of Prussia. They took Holstein in an offensive last year. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Norwegian Proposal *All hostilities between the Allied Powers and the Central Powers will cease. *Germany will accept full responsibility for the war. *Germany, and Sweden will pay reparations to Great Britain, Norway, and France. *Italy and Russia will pay reparations to Austria-Hungary. *There will be a ten-year NAP between all Allied and central powers. *The Alpine Confederation and Greater Denmark will be independent. Europe ﻿*Galicia will be occupied by Russia for a period of ten years. After ten years, a referendum will be held to determine if it should do the following: #Become part of Russia. #Rejoin Austria-Hungary. #Join Poland. #Become independent as a﻿ republic. *Italy will withdraw from Austria-Hungary. *France will gain Alsace-Lorraine. *Norway and Sweden will demilitarized their borders. They will be exactly the same as before the war. *The Rhineland will be demilitarized. *Poland will once more be independent. Russia will accept payment instead of land. *As Norway did escalate the conflict, it will agree to limit all military caterpiller track research. *Norway, Sweden and Germany will repay Denmark for the damages that were caused in the war. *The Alpine Confederation will be created, as a buffer zone between Italy, Austria, Germany and France. Colonies *Germany's colonies will be divided between the victorious powers. *NOTE: All the terms in regards to the colonies are the same as Italy's, except for Goa. *Goa will be returned to Norway. *Italy will cede its Indian colony to Britain. *The Central Powers who lost colonies will be repaid for their loses. Signatories ﻿*Norway: *France: *Britain: *Japan: *Poland: *Denmark: *Alpine Confederation: *Austria-Hungary: *Russia: *Sweden: *Germany: *Italy: Observers ﻿*United States Discusion No Spar, this treaty doesn't work. You didn't win by nearly enough for this. Italian Proposal Legality * Germany will accept full responsibility for the war. * Germany, and Sweden will pay reparations to Great Britain, Norway and France. * Italy and Russia will pay reparations to Austria-Hungary. * There will be a ten-year NAP between all Allied and central powers. * The Alpine Confederation, Greater Holstein, and Denmark will be neutral countries and will not ally with any Central and Allied powers for the next 15 years. Territorial Changes Europe *Austria-Hungary will cede land to Italy and Russia. **Austria Hungary will cede the Dalmatian Coast and Istria to Italy. Austria-Hungary will receive one-fifth of the income from this area for five years. **Austria Hungary will cede the majority of Galicia to Russia. *Germany will cede land to France, and release two nations to independence. **Germany will cede Alsace as well as some additional buffer zone to France. **The Kingdom of Denmark will be made, with territory take from both Sweden and Germany. **The Republic of Greater Holstein will be made, with territory taken solely from Germany. *Sweden will receive a small portion of Hedmark as a buffer zone. one-half of the income from the area goes to Norway for ten years. *Germany and Russia will both receive portions of Poland, but must create an independent Polish government on their own terms. *France, Germany, Italy, and Austria-Hungary will their Alpine territory to create the Alpine Buffer Zone. The land will be administered by its own government, but each country retains one-tenth of the income from their respective regions ceded for five years. The country is also to maintain the capacity of being able to be a seat of peace negotiations in Europe. Colonies *Germany will surrender all of its colonies. **Germany will cede Shanadong to Japan. **Germany will cede its New Guinea colony to France. The Solomon Islands will be given to Britain. **Germany will cede Gabon to Norway. **German South-West Africa would will be divided between France and Norway. **German East Africa will be ceded to Great Britain. *Norway will cede Goa to Italy. Norway will receive three-eighths of the income for 15 years and be entitled to port access both in Goa and Gujarat. Discussion I think Poland should be completely split between Germany and Russia, as they did end up collapsing. Also, I think that Russia should get all of Galicia, with Austria getting one-fourth of the income for ten years. ~fires : This seems reasonable, but keep in mind the war was to secure Poland's sovereignty, and since the Central Powers kinda lost it should remain independent. Besides, it will basically be a joining German-Russian puppet state, as Russia and Germany will decide on the terms of its new government according to the current proposal Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:16, March 19, 2015 : : Okay, thanks Dax, that makes sense. But I still want all of Galicia with the terms listed above. ~fires, who really needs to make a sig : I have used some of this in my proposal, Dax. Some changes here and there, but it seems the most agreeable. Dammit, Dax. Why do you keep portraying those two provinces as Russian. They're Japanese. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 19:30, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : My bad Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Russia feels this is the best proposal so far, and recommends every power involved in the war sign it. [[User:Firesofdoom|'fires']]ofdoom Aye to what Dax said, Poland has to be free in some sense. It was the reason for this war breaking out. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 00:05, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I ain't signing anything where I lose land. Sweden should pull out, and in return, the Norwegian-Swedish border is demilitarized. Sound fair? And I want Goa back. Spartian300 (talk) 13:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) : Sweden needs some compensation considering they're losing an island to newly-formed Denmark, and Italy needs compensation considering its limited gains in the bloodies war in humanity, and also considering you just expanded your colonial empire you're still gaining a whole lot. Don't be a baby, you're literally losing a worthless piece of nothing-but-buffer and your farthest-away and smallest colony. Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 17:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) : This is my problem with you. You act like people who don't agree with you are just whiny. Mate, I AIN'T GIVING SWEDEN ANYTHING! They attacked me, and THEY gain land? Hell no! A demilitarized border, and in return, I give them some money, and plans for weapons I am building. And I ain't giving you Goa, as there was NEVER an algo made. You abused your powers, and just gave yourself my colonies. YOU GET NOTHING FROM ME! Spar. :# Yeah, but you attacked Germany. Besides, Sweden is gaining just a sliver of land, whereas you're multiplying your colonial empire and still getting two new countries made in Denmark. :# I'm not abusing my powers, you're acting ridiculous. Actually, try to negotiate. :# '-Dax' : I attacked Germany to help Poland. Sweden attacked because they did not want an independent Denmark. If I get Goa, I at least want some kind of reassurance that you will return it to me. And me giving up any land to Sweden is bull crap. Should I have to give up land when I moved to help Poland? No. And Rev is saying I attacked because he didn't help me in China. Well, guess what? That's bull. In fact, I only attacked because of the Polish victory at Krakow. It convinced me to help them out. And that piece of land puts them way to close to Oslo. So, no, I keep my turf, and Sweden keeps theirs. This whole war would be over by now if it wasn't for Sweden. So there. Spar. :: Jesus Christ. Old habits never die do they? Calling mod abuse again. Get over it. Like seriously, it's a fucking sliver of land. Why are you complaining. Hail S[[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'ean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes)14:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC) : Fine. Here's my new proposition. On this map Norway loses no land and it's updated with Russia gaining all of Galicia, but Norway also gets no African colonies and they're all split between : France and Germany. Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) : Japan will sign this. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 21:08, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Note: If a treaty is not signed by the end of next turn, then I start the war again. ~Edge Signatories *German Empire: *Russian Empire: ~fires *Austro-Hungarian Empire: *French Republic: *Kingdom of Italy: Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland: *Kingdom of Norway: Prime Minister Hans Anderson *Kingdom of Sweden: *Empire of Japan: Emperor Taishō Separate Russo-Japanese Treaty of Tianjin *The Russian lease of Beijing is ended, but Japan (more specifically, the Kingdom of East China) and Russia will now participate in a joint administration of the city *Japan and Russia will enter the East-Asia-Pact, an alliance between the two nations, which also forbids them to declare war on each other. *Japan formally apologizes to Russia and sends money as an extra apology. *Russia will recognize that Shandong is now part of East China. Signatories *Empire of Japan: Emperor Meiji *Russian Empire: ~fires What the hell is this doing here? -Dax It's here because I felt a separate page was unneeded, and it is sorta part of the WWI stuff. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 06:05, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Official Peace Discussions and Peace Plan Initial Notes *US President William Howard Taft will be overseeing peace discussions, and making the first proposal. *To begin, Taft notes that, with the war at a standstill and Germany and Austria nearing capitulation, that the a treaty should be ratified as soon as possible in order to end the war as soon as possible. *Taft also notes that the Allied powers have had more conclusive victories, being able to reportedly break German lines. As a result, the war will be declared an allied victory, and the central powers will be recognized as surrendering conditionally. (No Disassembling all of the Empires on the apposing side Spar....) Economic Terms *All nations involved will work out some plan to repay the US. *Germany, Italy, Sweden, and Russia will repay France, Norway and the other allied powers for the Damage caused in the war **The Allied Powers will also pay for the damage they caused to Italy and Germany. Military Terms *Germany will accept blame for starting the war. *Germany's Military will be limited to 350,000 men. *Germany's Zeppelin research will be shared with the Allied Powers and the US *Germany's Navy will be limited one-half of its prewar size. *Italy will return any land they occupied during the war *Italy's army will have no set limit according to this treaty *Italy's navy will be limited to seven-eighths of its prewar size. *Russia's army will have no set limit as regards to this treaty *Russia's navy will be limited to seven-eighths of its prewar size. *Norway's military will be limited to seven-eighths of its prewar size. Land Cessions in Europe *Denmark shall be made independent, with Schleswig-Holstein being jointly administrated by Germany and Denmark for a period of 15 years. After the 15 years are up a referendum will be held in the territory to decide its future. *The State of Poland will be reformed, with no greater than its prewar borders. *France shall receive the Saarland for 15 years. *France shall receive the Rhineland for ten years. *Italy will return Croatia to Austria. *Galicia will be ceded to Russia, Russian-occupied Hungary will be ceded back to Austria-Hungary. Cessions in Africa *Italy will return the colonies they occupied during the war. *Germany will end its support of the Boer Republic. *South West Africa will be recognized as German by the nations of this treaty. Cessions in Asia *Japan will either repay Germany for Shadong or will return the territory. *Russia will permanently receive the Beijing area. Other Terms *All of the nations that sign this treaty agree to form a new international organization known as "The Commonwealth of Nations", with the purpose of preventing another war of this caliber from breaking out. Signatures Participants *German Empire: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 22:27, March 23, 2015 (UTC) *State of Poland: *Denmark: *Austria-Hungry *Norway: *Sweden: *Great Britain: *Italy: *France: *Russia: *Japan: Observers *United States: Discussion List any changes or complaints here, do not alter the treaty above. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 14:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I ain't signing this bull crap. We shouldn't have to sign without some serious changes. Namely, German gives up the Rhineland, and Alsace-Lorraine to France. I want my colonies back, but what about the Hereros? They should have a state. AND why is my military lowered? I did most of the fighting! Fuck this treaty. I'm getting Shandong. I'm willing to give Germany some money for reparations but I'm getting the territory, no matter what. The fact that this treaty has been protested by two people already says a lot. Also, the Russo-Japanese Conflict was already resolved last turn, by the separate Treaty of Tianjin. So no terms should be made regarding that. Tech out. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 15:37, March 18, 2015 (UTC) That was crossed out ... And Sean, watch the language on a main page. Also, Japan has ZERO permanent claim to Beijing. The Russians where the one that took it, the Japanese lost most of their wars in China. Going further. This is a CONDITIONAL Surrender. You have to give to get. Spar, you turned the war into a world war, which is why your military has been lowered. It is also why Japan must pay for Shadong. Italy is completely unwilling to restrict its future military. Italy would also like some territory in Austria-Hungary due to Italian effort in the war. Italy would also be willing to deal with division of German colonies, and even suggests some of the colonies go to Germany's former allies due to the costs of the war that Germany started. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 23:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Proposal Territorial Concessions *Denmark will be made independent as the Kingdom of Denmark, and also receives Sleswig-Holstein. *Germany cedes Alsace-Lorraine to France. *Austria-Hungary cedes Galicia to Russia. *Poland ceases to exist and is taken fully by Russia *All countries will recognize German sovereignty over South-West Africa. *Germany will cede Shandong to Japan. *Germany will cede Alsace-Lorraine to France. *Austria-Hungary cedes Istria and Tirol to Italy. Economic Terms *All countries who received aid from the US 'will repay the US. *Germany will pay reparations to France and Norway. *Austria-Hungary will pay reparations to Russia. Signatories *German Empire *Russian Empire *Austro-Hungarian Empire *French Republic *Kingdom of Italy *United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland *Kingdom of Norway *Kingdom of Sweden *Empire of Japan Discussion Russian proposal (not as in, terms) the Russian Empire proposes an armistice starting in 1911, and terms can be worked out from there. Norway accepts Russia's offer. An armistice is definitely what is needed to work out this treaty. Although it has no influence on Japan, we accept anyway. On a side note, this isn't so much a proposal, but sure. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 17:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Norway states that the following points have been agreed upon: 1.Denmark will be independent. 2.Russia will occupy Galicia. It is unclear if it should be returned, given to Russia, or become a Russian vassal. 3.France will gain Alsace-Lorraine. 4.Poland should either remain Russian, or become independent. If it does become independent, then the issue of Galicia becomes more complicated, as it could become part of Poland. 5.Germany must accept responsibility for the war, and thus pay reparations to the allies. 6.The Central Powers must accept set amounts on their militaries. 7.Japan should have the Shandong. 8.The colonies must be dealt with. At the least, German South West Africa should become independent, given the recent violence in the region, or given to another power. Uhh, all of those are true except for South West Africa [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) No chance of an independent South West Africa. It would either go to another power or be German. Japan can have Shadong, they just need to pay for it. No one is getting territory for free forever without completely collapsing the other side. Russian proposal (as in terms) Opening * the central powers will be recognized as 'conditionally '''surrendering to the allies. * Both sides involved will cease ALL hostilities with each other for a period of ten years. Economic terms * All nations who received aid from the United States of America ' '''will repay their debts fully. * Germany will offer partial payment to Britain, Norway and France. * Austria-Hungary will offer partial payment to Russia and Italy. * Germany, Sweden and Norway will all offer partial payment to the newly formed Republic of Denmark (see below). * Russia will offer partial payment to Austria-Hungary. Territorial terms * Denmark will become independent and will not ally with either the Allies or the Central Powers for at least 15 years. * Galicia will be ceded to Russia. However, Russia will end occupation of Hungary. * Poland will go to Russia. * Germany will cede Alsace-Lorraine to France. * Germany will cede Songdong to Japan. Military terms * Germany accept responsibility for starting the war, and Norway will accept responsibility for escalating the conflict. * Germany's Military will be limited to 350,000 men. ** Germany's Zeppelin research will be shared with the Allied Powers and the US. ** Germany's Navy will be limited one-third of its pre-war size. ** Italy will return any land they occupied during the war ** Italy's army will have no set limit according to this treaty ** Italy's navy will be limited to seven-eighths of its prewar size. ** Russia's army will have no set limit as according to this treaty. ** Russia's navy will be limited to seven-eighths of its prewar size. ** Norway's military will be limited to seven-eighths of its prewar size. ** all terms limiting the size of militaries will last for a maximum of 30 years. Signatures Participants * German Empire: * State of Poland: *** Denmark: *** Austria-Hungry *** Norway: *** Sweden: *** Great Britain: ScottyD123 *** Italy: *** France: *** Russia: *** Japan: Emperor Taishō German Peace Proposal Introduction We the Second German Reich, hereby wish to put an end to this terrifying conflict, which has taken the lives of hundreds of dozens in July 17, 1913 C.E. And we hereby propose the following terms: General Terms *Germany will take full responsibility for the start of the Great War, and Norway shall take responsibility for escalating this conflict. *This treaty shall also lead to the creation of the an organization with the intent and purposes of preventing wars of this magnitude and shall be known as the "League of Nations". *The current government of Germany will be replaced by a more democratic state in Germany, paving the way for the German Federation. Military Terms *Germany shall limit its military to 400,000 men. **Germany's Zeppelin research will be shared with the Allied Powers and the US. **Germany's Navy will be limited one-fourth of its prewar size. **Italy will return any land they occupied during the war **Italy's army will have no set limit according to this treaty **Italy's navy will be limited to one-half of its prewar size. **Russia's army will have no set limit as according to this treaty. **Russia's navy will be limited to one-third of its prewar size. **Norway's military will be limited to six-eighths of its prewar size. Economic Terms *The US will have their debts paid to those Allied Powers aided by the war. *All the Central Powers shall make a partial payment to all of the Allied Powers. Land Cessations in the Pacific *Germany shall hand all of its Pacific Territories to Japan and the US. Land Cessations in Africa *Africa will maintain their colonies in Africa. *Italy will also maintain their colonies, but all the colonies that have been occupied will be restored to their prewar borders. The same goes to Germany. *Germany will stop its support to the Boer Free State. Land Cessations in Europe *Poland shall become and independent state, along with Denmark, and will be administered by the Allied Powers until they are capable of self-determination. *Germany will be handing over Danzig to the newly formed nation-state of Poland. *Croatia shall be returned to Austria-Hungary, while Galicia shall be ceded to Russia. *The Rhineland and Saarland shall be under French occupation for until 1929, which will then become independent states. Participants: *German Empire: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 22:16, March 23, 2015 (UTC) *State of Poland: *Denmark: *Austria-Hungary *Norway: *Sweden: *Great Britain: *Italy: *France: *Russia: *Japan: Category:Treaties (Almost 3)